A day in the life of a shadow
by 1066wthec
Summary: This will be my 'future chapter idea dump'. You may see some of these in my story, you may not. If you are going to use some of my ideas please do so but also tell me, I would be interested. These may not seem to have anything to do with Naruto, but they will... Reason: I don't want to give my main story away. Please, read my other story if you're interested. Thank you!


**_I flopped with this story, my other story is better, please check it review_**

English: Descriptive Writing – Final Draft

Imposing and dominating even in the dark, the turrets and walls seemed invincible and unconquerable. Set atop the only high ground on the floodplain, the fortress would have been the first thing seen, if looked at, at daytime. Built on epic proportions, it boasted over fifty turrets and watchtowers enclosing several barracks, halls, gardens and courtyards. The city itself, fanned out a mile in each direction, the dwellings, each of which could be considered a work of art, clustered like dutiful servants in their master's, the fortress's shadow. Its function and practicality in attack and defence, was awe-inspiring. The size itself told any possible trespasser, not to dare. No mere assassin nor ninja could hope to ever infiltrate and scale such a fortress…

A lone figure garbed in wholly black attire, stood upon the very edges of the lower roof of the castle, visible yet unnoticed and unseen. A mask appeared in it's hand and was put on. A snarling beast of sorts with orange stripes like cuts emblazoned on the cheeks, eyes, red with pinwheels in them spinning with excess adrenaline blazed with excitement.

He'd expertly planted his feet in between the potentially lethal spikes. The moon shone; the black silhouette in contrast against the blue of the midnight sky. The celestial orb neither waxing nor waning- a full moon, glowed an eerie white, giving the form thousands of miles beneath, an almost ethereal coating of light. The moonlight meeting the shadow warrior's garb of deathly black formed a weird emittance of gleaming brilliant, ominous jade.

The night`s chill, unlike any that could form at day, was as cold and numbing as death…Footsteps could be heard, as well as the thud of falling body, blood gushing, and the white stones stained crimson. Small pools of blood leaked out of the rooms in which they were hidden and pooled the corridors. Bodies lay on their torso, arms out, ragdoll-like, lifeless, with metal stars and senbon sticking out of their necks, the jugular artery for most, it must have been a quick death...Others however had slashes on their own throats, as if they'd been forced to commit suicide...

As the morning rays flared, like a hatchling would rear its head by cracking it`s egg open, the sun poked it`s head above the horizon. The fortress and its surrounding village seemed at one with nature. Pleasant song of sparrow and thrush, welcomed Helios as he looked down at his subjects. The wind blew: a cooling breeze against the heated glares of the morning sun. Tea made using leaves crushed into small squares of green, dropped into steaming water, turning grassy green after a few minutes. The delicate, aromatic, wafting smell, enough to calm, yet invigorate anyone drifted. It was taken off, masterfully poured, and served… a perfect brew, until it was knocked over.

Children ran around, chasing each other; pottery broke, grocery stalls tipped over and the feminine shriek of a man was heard, breaking the peace the village had held, just a few moments previously. A fading trail of trouble and mischief was left. In the market, the salty smell of the raw and smoked salmon took its place in the scene. A line of flamingo pink salmon, grey eel and yellowtails were laid out. Further on, live crabs and orange-pink shrimp and queer looking lobsters were on sale. An 'on-wheels' thrived in the commotion, serving cuttlefish, rice and sauce sushi, stood in the midst of it all, most vulnerable. The ramen with cuttlefish and noodles was proving to be very popular.

Further away, two warriors stood, one in service to the fire daimyo, the other a warrior on his customary pilgrimage. His robes were ragged and pale gray, proof of his travels, the cuts in the fabric proof of his fights, however, he was a warrior and he looked it, in spite of his weathered appearance. His eyes were dark and deep, his face grim and the silver of his mighty, double-edged sword gleamed with lightning.

The other man wore martial training robes, a matt black 'jacket' that seemed unnaturally _dense_ in colour and material, along with a pair of white trousers and black belt. The most interesting feature however was his sword. It was a broadsword, meant to be held with both hands; as the sun's rays hit the two blades, for a brief moment, the crowd was blinded as lightning flashed. The bout had begun. The gathered crowd seemed to favour the warrior with the large sword and the black top, given his more respectable and less haggard appearance. At that moment, the peace (and hassle) of the morning was shattered by the sound of clanging bells.

The murders that had been discovered and castle locked down. Guards were alerted and put on patrols. The lord of the castle had been found in his inner compounds with his head cut off. Almost certainly an ordered assassination. But by who... what ninja and of which country was he... or she?

In the market, with all the commotion, no one noticed the brown-clad_ lowly farmer _with amazingly black eyeswhile actually wearing his black robes inside out, leave the village with his farming tools, his _metal_ rice flails...nunchaku, as well as his staff with a chain _hidden_ inside the hollowed wood and the various poisoned kunai he held on his person. Once outside the walls of the enclosed villiage, he held his two forefingers up in a mystic handsign and tapped his chest...His black robes enveloped him once more...he held his two forefingers up in a mystic handsign and the next moment he was gone.

* * *

oh yeah ive got loads of really good stories on my favourites, the guy who writes the story SAGE is amazing, if you havent read it, you should, and he is still updating , he even updated today.

* * *

Spoiler

Narutos meeting the sage...FUK yes- at last, but I dont think there will be any fancy eyes coming, in fact I think its more likely that sasgay gets the rinnegan... Well at least we know why Naruto was/is such a retard all this time.

well the sages sons names are interesting, the elder son Indra the hindu king of the gods and Ashura the second son, could mean demon, I read this off mangapandas translation so it probaly is asura the term for demon in sanskrit...I have to admit these last chapters have been quite cool, but narutos still an idiot, it doesnt suit him...its like the author/artist is purposly trying to make him stupid sometimes, which he is, but sometimes its so damn obvious, and so f'n annoying when i read it.

* * *

**_I flopped with this story, my other story is better, please check it review_**


End file.
